Firehearts Exile
by Fireheart3205
Summary: The greats betryal Thunderclan ever face is about to even bigger. what if Tigerclaw managed to get fireheart exiled, how would Fire save the clan then? Rated T just in case.
1. A lie that hurts all

**Fireheart3205: Yo people, how is everthing, this is another fanfic I thought of** **that I wanted to share with you. **

**Nagem: Yay, she couldn't get it off her brain for a loooong time.**

**Fireheart3205: It kept floting into my brain at the most random times, so I thought just get the darn thing on paper.**

**Nagem:I'm doing the disclamer.**

**Fireheart3205: Okay....okay, I get it.**

**Nagem: Good, Fireheart3205 dosen't own warriors, 'cause if she did there would be more drama.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, most warriors were relaxing, kits were pretending to be warriors, and the apprentices were pestering their mentors for lessons. Of corse, even if all seemed well, there was the reality that no seemed to know about. Everone exept Fireheart and a select others knew about the possibility of Tigerclaw being a traitor. Fireheart was still suspisous about him and things were getting scary, but because of his once kittypet life, very few would believe him if he told anyone,so he kept it to himself untill he could get better hard evidence.

Currently our favorite warrior was out hunting food for the clan, even though most of the warriors were relaxing, Direheart wouldn't let his clan starve. He had little luck so far only being able to catch a mouse and a rabbit, so he decited to take a short break in a clearing. 'It's warm today, shouldn't there be more pray out?' he thought as he layed down.'I wonder if Graystrips has caught anything? He said that he was going to catch three mice, two rabbits a maby a sparrow, pfft, good luck in this weather.'

'At least Tigerclaw seems to be loyal to Thunderclan right now, but is it an act or does he really mean it? Argg, why does he have to be so confusing?' He complained, but before Fireheart could think ant more on the matter, a mouse poppe up from under a leaf at the base of a tree. Fireheart stood up real slowly, so not to startle it. 'thi could feed an elder or two.' He thought happly. Slowly Fireheart stalked foward, closer and closer until he pounced and caught the mouse. 'YES!' Fireheart thought triumphantly, as he buried the fresh kill. Thinking that there was more pray out there Fireheart ran into the undergrowth and sniffed around.

After a few more minutes of serching, he found a rabbit munching on some grass. He imidietly got into a crouch and stalked foward just as he was about to pounce a voice rang out.

"Well if it isn't the kittypet." The voice sneered. The sudden noise startled the rabbit and it took. In one last attempt to catch the rabbit Fireheart sprang foward, but it was all in rabbit got away and Fireheart hit the ground. Fireheart clawed at the ground furiously, who would interupt him while he was hunting. He came up with alist of names, and he shouldn't be suprised at who it was. This cat was at the top of the list, but still this was food for the clan!

"What do you want, Darkstrips?" Fireheart spat. "It better be good, you just lost some food for the clan."

"I didn't let it ge away, besidekstrips as you wouldn't have caught it anyways." Darkstrips said uncarringly. This made Fireheart growl in anger.

"WHAT!" Fireheart shouted in disbeliefe and anger.

"You heard me, once a kittypet always a kittypet, and kittypets can't hunt." Darkstrips said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ths just made Fireheart even angrier, he wasn't a kittypet anymore he gave up that life, way couldn't they see that? Suddenly Darkstrip's eyes narrowed and he swung his paw at Fireheart calws unsheathed. Startled Fireheart jumped back.

"What are you doing?!" Fireheart yelled out in confusion and outrage. Darkstrips didn't answer though, he just kept tring to hit Fireheart. Fireheart kept dodging though. Finally after getting hit across his mussel Fireheart unsheathed his own claws to defend himself. tHe two warriors kept going at each other, but the strange thing was that Darkstrips kept leaving himself opened whenever he attacked, giving Fireheart a place to hit to defend himself. Slowly Darkstrips was gaining more wounds than Fireheart, none of them serious, just scraches. The two hissed and snaraled as the fight progressed, untill a shout stopped both of them.

"STOP!" The shout came from Tigerclaw, as he emerged from the undergrowth. "What is going on here!?" he yelled while glaring at Fireheart like it was _his_ fault for the fight. Neather Fireheart nor Darkstrips answered.

"Fine then both of you fallow me." Tigerclaw growled then stalked into the undergrowth. Fireheart and Darkstrips fallowed, both of there wound startint to sting. Fireheart refused to be ashamed,'Its his fault anyways.' Fireheart thought, 'he attacked me first, I was only defending myself.' They traviled on in silence, untill they reached the ravin, where they ran up then threw the entrence to the Thunderclan camp. Unfortunately they came through right in the middle of a clan gathering. Every cat that was listening to Bluestar turned to look at them including Bluestar herself.

"Tigerclaw? What is going on? Is the clan under attack!?" She asked from on to of the Highrock noticing the wounds on Fireheart and Darkstrips. The other cats gathered also started to whisper amoung themselves as they listened. Fireheart glanced at the crowd, he could see Graystrips and Sandstom, Dustpelt and Whitestorm near the middle. Longtail and the others who didn't like Fireheart so much were closer to him. The Queens were all near the nersery listening, some of the elders joined them. Apprenteces were also amoung the crowd but the kits were all safe inside the nersery.

"No, Bluestar, the clan is safe, but I did find something disturbing out there." Tigerclaw answered.

"Well, What is it?" Bluestar asked.

"I was out hunting when I came across Fireheart and Darkstrips. They were talking about something that I couldn't hear, when all of a sudden Fireheart attacked Darkstrips." Tigerclaw lied. Fireheart Bristled at the lie.

"It's true, I was only telling Fireheart how to fix his crouch, when he suddenly attacked me, I was only tring to defend myself." Darkstrips said. After Darkstrips comment, talk begain to break out like wildfire.

"I knew letting a kittypet into the clan was a bad idea." One commented.

"Kittypets always cause trouble." Another said.

"Once a Kittypet always a kittypet." That was the last straw for Fireheart, as he hung his head, 'I've been set up.' He thought, 'they planed this whole thing.'

"Silence!" Bluestar shouted. the whole clan became quiet. "Fireheart, do you have anything to say in your defence?" she asked.

Silence.

"Fireheart, if you don't answer I have no choice but to exile you." She said softly.

"Wait! You can't do that! Fireheart is a great warrior, he would never attack someone from his own clan!" Sandstrom yelled out.

"Sandstorm is right!" Graystrips said.

"Yay!" Said other cats said, they weren't going to let Fireheart go, he was there friend damn it! Hope grew in Fireheart's heart as he heard his friends shouts. As long as they wanted him he woud help them, hell, he would even help them if they didn't want him.

"Silence!" Bluestar yelled. "You think I don't know that! I do know! I just can't do anything though if he won't defend himself! Now Fireheart do you have anything to say in your defence?"

Silence.

'What is the point.' Fireheart thought. 'It's obvious that I'm not getting anywhere _inside_ the clan.'

"I'm sorry." Bluestar mumered to the clan and Fireheart. "Fireheart you are to leave thunderclan territory, if any cat sees you in thunderclan territory after sunset, they have my permission to kill you. Do you have any last words?"

"Cloudpaw," Fireheart said still not looking up,"Become a grea warrior, Greystrips, Sandstorm and everyone else, you have all been great friends and Clanmates." Firehaert said, Then he looked up. His expression was one that tore at most of the Thunderclan cats some more than 's face showed sadness and an expression of one betrayed by the one they trusted most. Dustpelt couldn't look Fireheart in the eyes, the brown cat had been acting very strange when he came back, more so when Fireheart, Tigerclaw, and Darkstrips showed up, and had gone very stiff and started to bristle at Tigreclaw and Darkstrip's lie. With one last look at the clan Fireheart turned an ran threw the tunnel and into the night.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...." Bluestar muttered as she made her way to her den sobbing slightly. The rest of the cats broke up slowly and made there ways toward their dens, all of them feeling as if part of thunderclan had just died. Only a few felt no remorse, Darkstrips and Tigerclaw being two of them, and a one warrior felt really guilty.

* * *

**Fireheart3205: YES! I finished the first chapter.**

**Nagem: Yay...**

**Fireheart3205: You don't seem very exited.**

**Nagem: How can you expect me to exited, I'm nowhere in this fanfic!**

**Fireheart3205:Thats it!!!**

**Nagem: Well....yay!**

**Fireheart3205:Uhhgg....Nevermind, anyway Read and review!**

**Nagem: And No Flames!!!!!**

**Next Chapter preveiw:**

_"Bite me!!"_

_"D-Dustpelt...w-what do you m-mean?!"_

_"It feels like part of Thunderclan is dead, likes it all turned gray."_

_"Really...so you think he headed toward the twolegs homes, interesting."_

**What will happen in the next chapter, who knows?**

* * *


	2. Clans musing and plots are planned

**Fireheart3205: Hola, people!!!!**

**Nagem:Yay! What she said.**

**Fireheart3205:.....Anyways I wanted to invite someone new onto the chat.**

**Graystrips: (Pops up) Yo. (whispers) Am I early?**

**Nagem:(Whispering) No she's just intoducing you.**

**Fireheart3205:(glares) as I was saying, Graystrips will be joining some of our chats.**

**Nagem: YES! (runs and glomps Graystrips)**

**Graystrips:AHHHHH! Firheart3205 save me!**

**Fireheart3205: huh... you say something?**

**Graystrips: (glares) No I was just commenting on how I love being glomped to death.**

**Fireheart3205:Oh, okay. (walks away)**

**Graystrips: Wha...NO, WAIT, I WAS JUST KID-**

**Nagem: (turns to audience) Fireheart3205 doesn't own warriors. (squeezes Graystrips) YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!!****(Outside the warriors den)**

* * *

It was dark, gloomy, wet day. The heavens were pooring rain as if there was no tomorrow. It had been this way since Fireheart had been exiled. That night he had left, the clouds had rolled in pooring rain on tho Thunderclan hardly letting up. That was a moon ago. Prey was hard to find now and all of the Thunderclan cats, exept some, were losing there will. Some just seemed to mope around most of te day. Today was no different.

"It's so wet and gloomy." Graystrips commented to Sandstorm, as they rested under shelter. Firehearts friends were all depressed that he was gone, but Fireheart wouldn't want them them to give up. He would have wanted them to help the clan, just like he would have done.

"I know." She muttered saddly as she gazed at the entrence, like she was waiting for him to return.

"Its feels like part of Thunderclan is dead, like its all turned gray." He told her.

"What do you expect, Thunderclan has lost its fire. The thing that lit up its colors." She said looking away from the enterence to him.

"Yay...." He sighed,"But somehow I don't think Fireheart betrayed us like that." He said just as Dustpelt ran by, and as soon as Dustpelt heard it he went stiff, before shaking it off and continued to the warriors den. Sandstorm watch Dustpelt carefully as he walked to the den before turning to Graystrips.

"Dustpelt has been acting very strange lately, don't you think?" She commented.

"Hmmmm......I think your right, ever since Fireheart was exiled, he looks like he wants to say something but changes his mind." Graystrips mused, Then shook his head slightly, before entering the den with Sandstorm.

* * *

**(Inside the apprentices den)**

"Its so booooringggg in here." Swiftpaw complained, laying spresd out on the floor of the den.

"You shouldn't complain....we aren't able to do anything about it because it's so wet outside." Brightpaw pointed out in her soft voice.

"Yay, so shut up and quit messing up the moss!" Cloudpaw shouted at him, as he glared out at the rain. all the apprentices were confined to the camp while it was raining hard. Staying inside a camp for almost one whole moon was driving many of them stir crazy. Thornpaw and Swiftpaw, being the worst, Brackenpaw and Brightpaw were restless just not as much as the two of them. Cloudpaw would usually be right up there with Swiftpaw and Thornpaw, but since his uncles exile, he had been a little more calm from sadness, but he still had a short temper.

"But, it's been raining none stop since that kittypet was exiled." Swiftpaw complained. Stretching out and messing up more moss, then prodding Thronpaw out of bordom. Thornpaw right now was resting in the middle of the den just staring at the rain, Brackenpaw was on the otherside keeping an eye on the other apprentices, making sure none of them pushed Cloudpaw over the edge. Brightpaw rasted in the back of the den, while she waited for the rain to let up.

"Yay." Thornpaw spoke up, as he took a swip at Swiftpaw. "Ever since that kittypet left, we haven't been able to leave. Maybe he brought a curse upon this clan?" He equestioned jokingly. Cloudpaw, who was pissed by Swiftpaw's comment, exploded.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up! you know nothing, so don't talk about Fireheart that way!" Cloudpaw shouted as he finally snapped. Cloudpaw couldn't take it! He knew that his uncle did nothing wrong, but none of them believed that. Just because his uncle was once a kittypet, they believed that he betrayed the clan! Cloudpaw wanted to kill something, but without this rain letting up he couldn't go hunting.

"Ohhh, did we hit a nerve?" Swiftpaw questioned mockingly. He grinned like he had just discovered a game that was very enjoyable, it's called pissing off Cloudpaw.

"SHUT UP" Cloucpaw shouted.

"Stop it you two, you shouldn't do this to Cloudpaw because you have nothing to entertain yourselves with." Brackenpaw said calmly, getting up. He had watched Thornpaw and Swiftpaw push Cloudpaws buttens for fun and one of them was going to end up in Yellowfangs den if it continued.

"Pfft..whatever, he just can't handle a little teasing. Thats all." Swiftpaw said lazily, taking another swip at Thornpaw. He was ingnoring the disproving look Brackenpaw gave him and the dagger Cloudpaw was sending him. Brightpaw wached the scean worriedly from next to Cloudpaw, and Thornpaw seemed to see that he would be in a lot of pain if he continued._ A lot._

"No, it isn't teasing, your purposely bring up something that you know will hurt him, then rubbing it in his face. Your going to get hurt if you continue." Bracknpaw said, with a wisdome in his voice that you only heard from elders.

"Brackenpaw is right, what you are doing is very hurtful." Brightpaw meowed, softly but with strength, as she straighted out her posture. "I think you both should apologize to Cloudpaw."

"Huhh...Fine, I am very sorry for hurting you Cloudpaw, will you please fogive me?" Swiftpaw said lazily, still laying down, but had stopped from taking swips at Thornpaw.

"I'm also sorry Cloudpaw, what I did was wrong, could you please fogive me?" Thornpaw said with more sincerity in his voice as he looked up to Cloudpaw, who had calmed down but still looked annoyed.

"Bite me." Cloudpaw spat, as he sat down and looked at the rain. Behind him the other apprenticed, including Swiftpaw, all looked at Cloudpaw worriedly, and with some sympathy.

* * *

**(Inside the warriors den)**

"Huhhh..." Sandstorm sighed for the hundreth time, as she layed in her moss nest.

"You sure have been sighing alot lately." Graystrips said looking a little amused but with understanding in his eyes.

"I know, I know. It's just that I feel depressed right now." She answered looking up at Graystrips who was sitting besides her in his own moss nest.

"I understand, I don't think he was guilty eaither, and you know what? someday I go out and see him again, and I'll take you with me. Thats a promise" Graystipes said in a cheery voice. He hoped that this would cheer her up, and he ment every word of it. Graystrips recently had decided to see Fireheart again, he just missed his friend too damn much, to live without visiting him. As Sand storm listened to Graystrips promise, she started to feel hope and happiness. There was a chance that she could see Fireheart again!

"Thanks Graystrips." She said sending a thankful and happy look at him, and Graystrips grined back. "You know I think tat I just won't visit him," She said looking seriouse with some detirmination and hope, "I'll prove that Fireheart is innocent."

"He is innocent." A voice said from behinded the two. "He never attacked Darkstrips." The voice said again as Sandstorm and Graystrips turned there heads to see who was speaking. The both gav e a little gasp as they saw Dustpelt, sitting there looking at them.

"D-Dustpelt...w-what do you m-mean?!" Sandstorm asked, not believing that Daustpelt would standed up for Fireheart.

"I mean exactly what I say." Duatpelt answered firmly. He looked sad, detirmined, guilty, and slightly scared.

"How do you know, do you know something?" Graystrips asked suspiciously, as he looked at Dustpelt with narrowed eyes.

"I can't tell you here, there are too many cats who could overhear something important and lrt it spread." Dustpelt said guiltily as he looked at the ground. "But I will, find a time and place to tell you!" Dustpelt said, his head shooting up and looking Graystrips dead in the eye. There was nothing in Dustpelts eyes that said he was going to betray them, so Graystrips agreed. relieve showed on Dustpelts face, and he nodded before walking off o go lay down.

"You think he knows something?" Sandstorm questioned with hope in her voice.

"I honestly don't know, but it's the only thing we have to work of, and he does seemed to have been hiding something." Graystrips said laying down.

"I hope we can find him." Sandstorm thought out loud as she closed her eyes.

"You and me both Sandstrom, you and me both." She heard Graystrips say softly before she fell into darkness.

* * *

**(deep in the forest)**

"I have come back with a report." One cat said to another in a clearing. It was dark and both cats were in the shadows making it impossible to them, along with the other cats there.

"What news do you bring?" The second cat demanded.

"It seems that Fireheart has taken off towared the Twoleg places." The frist cat answered.

"Really...so you think he headed toward the twolegs homes, interesting." The second cat said, musing to himeself. "Then it is almost time to launch our plan!" He shouted out to the other cats, who all cheered loudly.

"Lets see that Kittypet, try and stop me now." The cat said triumphantly, as he stepped into the moon light. There stood Tigerclaw, smirking like he had already won, without that troublesome kittypet around, he was sure it would be an easy victory.

* * *

**(Unknown)**

far, far, far away from where Tigerclaw and his minions were preparing, two bright blue eyes opeded up, glowing from the moon light. They showed amusement and a little annoyance.

"Don't celebrate too early Tigerclaw, because I can promise that you won't win." The eyes said mysteriously, as they glanced over to another pair of eyes, these one were green and held a fire in them that would not be put out. "Tigerclaw, there is no way your going to win."

* * *

**Fireheart3205: That was a long chapter.**

**Nagem: It doesn't seem that long.**

**Fireheart3205:(Glare) You try writing it then, you can tell me that its not long.**

**Nagem: Okay....Okay.**

**Graystrips: I thought it was good, but who are the two cats at the end?**

**Fireheart3205:(Smirk) you'll see, you'll see, all will be reviled with time.**

**Nagem: I don't think I can wait that long, and neither can your readers.**

**Fireheart3205: Thats to bad, because I still have to type it.**

**Nagem: Lazy.**

**Fireheart3205:(Glares)**

**Graystrips: (rols eyes) anyways...(Faces audience) Please review, Then Fireheart3205 can update faster.**

**Everyone: see you next time!**


	3. An attack and a new face

**Fireheart3205: Yes! I finished it!**

**Nagem: You sound exited.**

**Fireheart3205: Yes I am. This chapter was a lot of fun, and I found a new button on my computer, it does this~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nagem: (sweat drop) Your so weird sometimes.**

**Fireheart3205: No, I'm just sleep deprived.**

**Nagem: Whatever, where's Graystrips?**

**Foreheart3205: He was afraid of getting squeezed again, so he won't be coming 'till later.**

**Nagem: (cries) Thats so mean!!!!**

**Fireheart3205: Anyways, just do the disclaimer.**

**Nagem: Fireheart3205 doesn't own warriors. (runs out of room crying)**

**Fireheart3205: Enjoy.**"Damn it!" Cloudpaw shouted as he missed the shouted as the mouse he was aiming for dove into the undergrowth.

* * *

"So close, you almost had it." Graystrips said, as Cloudpaw picked himself up from the ground bristling in anger.

"Not close enough, I still missed it." Cloudpaw muttered bitterly. Sandstorm looked at him sympathetically, everyone seemed to stressed out by Firehearts exile. Next to her Brackenfur watched a little amused, but also tiredly, dealing with Cloudpaw's blow-ups could tire a cat out. He had recently become a warrior but stuck close to Cloudpaw to make sure he didn't explode into a temper tantrum.

"Well, we'd better start looking again while it's still clear. Who knows when it will start to rain again with those clouds hovering about." Graystrips said as he looked at the dark gray clouds, that rumbled every now and then. It was a miracle, with how it was raining for the last month or so, the Clan didn't know when the next time it would be dry enough to hunt. Thunder and lightning had started to occur more often since last week when Dustpelt said that Fireheart was innocent, but refused to tell how he knew.

"I agree, after Cloudpaw's outburst, and our discussion, I don't think any pray will stick around." Brackenfur said, agreeing with Graystrips, and wanting to move on so that he could test his skills in StarClan knows how long.

"Yay...Brackenfur is right, we probably have scared off all the pray by now." Sandstorm said with amusement, shining in her eyes. Cloudpaw looked a little annoyed at there constant teasing but fallowed after them anyways.

The hunting party moved further into the forest, watching for pray. Even though it was dark and cloudy, the forest was still very beautiful. When the sun shone through the clouds in breaks, it would light up the leaves and make the dew plus droplets of water, from the rain, glisten.

As the group traveled on, Sandstorm had a strange feeling climb up her spin, It felt as if she was being watched. The further they traveled the more she felt it. She kept looking over her shoulder and all around her as if an enemy were going to pop out at any moment until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Do you guys feel strange......as if we are being watched?" She asked, wondering if she was the only one who felt it.

"It does feel like were being watched." Cloudpaw mumbled as he trudged on glancing this way and that.

"I agree, it does seem to be that were being fallowed." Brackenfur said, sniffing the air for any sign of an enemy cat.

"We should keep an eye out, we don't know whose fallo-" Graystrips suddenly cut off as he stopped dead.

"Graystrips? What is i-" Sandstorm cut off as well as she looked in front of her. The other two fallowed her gaze as well, and what they saw shocked them. There in front of them was a cat that they can swear up and down to be Fireheart. The cat had bright orange fur just like him, but they couldn't see the cats eyes.

"Fireheart?" Sandstorm questioned softly, as if she were afraid that this cat would vanish. The cat didn't look up instead, it got up turned around and started to walk away, at a fast pace.

"Wait!" Sandstorm cried out as she raced after the cat. Cloudpaw and the warriors fallowed close behind. The cat in front of them sped up, as if knowing they would fallow.

"Stop!" Graystrips yelled out trying the catch up with the cat that, for all he knew, could be his best friend. The cat didn't show any sign of hearing them, it just ran through the forest, leading them somewhere. The further they traveled, the more the surroundings around them got more familiar.

"Doesn't this look like the way to Thunder camp?" Brackenfur questioned, as they ran through the undergrowth.

"Now that you mention it, it does." Graystrips said, wondering why this cat was taking them to Thunder camp, and why this cat wouldn't slow down.

"They vanished!" Cloudpaw exclaimed. Cloudpaw was indeed right, as they were all musing to themselves, the orange cat had escaped.

"Isn't this the entrance to ThunderClan camp?" Brackenfur questioned, as they stood on the ravine.

"Yes it is, why would that cat lead us here?" Graystrips questioned, then all of the hunting party froze dead. Inside of the camp you could hear fighting.

"GO!" Graystrips yelled as they all charged trough the tunnel, the he let out a loud yowl, telling any ThunderClan warriors that they were here to help. As they made it into the camp, a horrible sight met them. Rouge warriors that had fallowed Brokenstar were attacking the camp. The group split up and attacked the rogues. Then they all realized with dread, that the camp was mostly unguarded, Tigerclaw had been sending patrols out all day. Most of ThunderClan was gone. Whitestorm had taken a group over to snakerocks for marking and another group had gone to the sunningrocks. They were outnumbered.

Then suddenly another yowl split the air and an orange cat raced through the entrance tunnel. The cat didn't hesitate, it went straight into battle. The cat clawed at rogues left and right, then stopped, as if in thought, before racing over to Bluestar's den. Graystrips broke off from the cat he was fighting and raced after the orange cat. The cat suddenly broke through the lichen, into the den on the other side.

"Traitor!" The cat cried, as it pounced on the deputy of ThunderClan, who had, had Bluestar pinned down, and was trying to kill. Graystrips was a little shaken, here his deputy was trying to kill his leader, what was he suppose to think. Bluestar had gotten up as soon as Tigerclaw was off of her, but she looked stunned. The orange cat was destracted by her and Tigerclaw took the opening.

"Damn you Fireheart," Tigerclaw hissed, "I'll kill you, you have no idea how long I've wanted to."

'Fireheart?' Graystrips thought numbly, 'Firehearts here?' Then just as Tigerclaw was about to deliver a killing blow, an orange blur rammed into his side. Tigerclaw as pushed back as Fireheart lifted himself off the ground.

"What? Theres another like you?" Tigerclaw spat at Fireheart. Neither Fireheart or the other cat responded. They just threw themselves at Tigerclaw and fought. Meanwhile Graystrips shock himself awake and looked around the camp. They were losing, badly. They were way outnumbered, the two patrols weren't back yet, and the few ThunderClan cats that were here, were tired and heavily wounded.

"Kittypet!" was shouted inside the den, snapping Graystrips attention to see what was going on. Fireheart and the other cat had Tigerclaw pinned to the floor, and he was heavily wounded, but was still struggling.

"Bluestar!" Fireheart called. "Help me pin him down!" Bluestar didn't respond at first, but she then seemed to jump awake, and walk over to take Firehearts place. Fireheart got up and ran out of the den almost running Graystrips over.

"Graystrips!" Fireheart yelled, as he skidded to a stop.

"Fireheart! What are you doing here? I thought you would never be able to come back! Who is that other cat?" Graystrips questioned looking into Firehearts green eyes which seemed to poses a fire in them.

"No time for explanations now, whats going on?" Fireheart questioned stepping past Graystrips towards the camp clearing.

"Not good. Were badly outnumbered." Graystrips answered grimly. Just the a yowl sounded from outside the camp and Whitestorm, his patrol, and the other patrol came bursting through the camp entrance. The new group of cats seemed to frighten the rogues, they all scattered, and were gone within seconds.

"Whitestorm!" Graystrips called racing over to the warrior. "How did you know we needed your help?" He asked.

"We didn't," Whitestorm answered truthfully, "We saw an orange cat that resembled Fireheart and chased after it, the cat ended up taking us here."

'Weird, the same thing happened to us.' Graystrips thought, 'That is just too much to be a coincidence.'

"What happened here?" Whitestorm questioned, looking around, along with the other cat who were murmuring to themselves as they stared at th wounded warriors.

"Tigerclaw betrayed us." Graystrips said grimly. The ThunderClan warriors seemed shocked. "He brought a bunch of rogue cats to us, then tried to kill Bluestar." Just as he said that Bluestar came walking out of her den, fallowed by the Tigerclaw and the orange cat. Tigerclaw was bleeding very badly and had a limp, the orange cat had almost no wounds,and was watching Tigerclaw carefully out of two blue eyes. The clan watched as Bluestar bounded to the top of Highrock.

"Come here all of you." She called tiredly. The clan gathered and awaited to hear what there leader had to tell them. No one noticed the two orange cats slip into the shadows and vanish. "I present to you Tigerclaw, he is now a prisoner of ThunderClan-" She was ct off as the clan started to mummer among themselves.  
"A prisoner why?"

"There must be some mistake."

"Silence!" Bluestar yelled. "He is prisoner because he tried to murder me." Some warriors shouted protest, but were cut off.

"Do you not think that I do not know who tries to murder me?!" She shouted, "The only one to realize that Tigerclaw was a traitor was Fireheart! Who was exiled thanks to Tigerclaw!"

"Bluestar! Fireheart was a traitor, he attacked me!" Darkstrips yelled out.

"No....Fireheart was innocent, you are the one lying." A voice said, the whole clan turned to see that Dustpelt had spoken.

"What are you talking about, Fireheart is guilty, there is no way to prove him innocent." Darkstrips said confidently. Dustpelt then seemed to grin bitterly.

"Oh....I have proof, I was there." Dustpelt said. The clan gasped a little and Darkstrips and Tigerclaw both bristled. "ThunderClan listen to my words that should have been spoken over a month ago......"

* * *

**Fireheart3205: I'm so evil.**

**Nagem: Damn it! a Cliffhanger. I wanted to read more.**

**Fireheart3205: Too bad you have to wait just like everybody else.**

**Nagem: Damn you!**

**Fireheart3205: Look Graystrips!**

**Nagem: What! Where!**

**Graystrips: I hate you Fireheart3205! You just had to expose me!**

**Fireheart3205: Oh....you were hiding?**

**Graystrips:............**

**Nagem: Graystrips! (Squeezes Graystrips)**

**Graystrips: Yow!**

**Fireheart3205: Anyways please review.**

**Everyone: See you next time!**


End file.
